NaLu High School Tail
by daughterofapollo2006
Summary: Natsu and Lucy met one day in the street what happened next neither of them were expecting I own nothing except the storyline and plot the characters belong to Hiro mashima
1. chapter 1

It was nice clear day in Magnolia and Lucy Heartfilia was walking down the street. She was carrying writing supplies that she just bought. With the large stack of books and papers covering her line of sight, she had no idea that a certain pink haired young man was running down the street in her direction. With a loud crash the young man bumps into Lucy making her drop her supplies and books all over the sidewalk.

"Ow watch where you are going" Lucy says as she rubs the back of her head and bends down to pick up what she dropped. The boy bends down to help her.

"I'm sorry I was in a rush and I didn't see you there." He says as he hands her one of the books and looks deep into her chocolate colored eyes. "Have I seen you before?" he asks not looking away. Lucy returns the gaze as she stares into his deep onyx eyes.

"No we have not but I think I have seen you around school before. You're the one always getting into fights with Gray what's your name again?"

"My name is Natsu Dragneel and that ice freak always starts it!!" He yells with a fire in his eyes.

Lucy can't help but giggle at the look on his face. "Cool down I wasn't saying anything bad about you."

Natsu rubs the back of his neck and gives off a nervous chuckle "Oh sorry, but when someone mentions that loser Gray I get fired up easily" Lucy grabs her last book

"Well you should work on that, and I should really be going."

Unknown to her, she had dropped her phone. Natsu seeing her phone picks it up. "Looks like I have to give this to her after class tomorrow."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Lucy's place~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucy runs into her house and up the stairs, placing her supplies and stuff down on her desk "Ugh did I really just run into one of the hottest guys in school. Oh my gosh what I said to him and all those books and papers I was carrying probably make me look like huge dork. I'm so embarrassed"

She lets out a sigh and flops on her bed "Well there goes any chance I ever had with a cute boy like him." She reaches into her pocket to grab her phone to text her friend Levy about what just happened only to find that her phone was no longer there. She scrabbled off her bed, searching through her bag, however it was long gone. It wasn't long before the room was a complete mess with all her school books on the ground.

"Darn it where's my phone!? Oh god please don't tell me I dropped it when he bumped into me!" She asks herself in a worried tone. "And if I did, I hope he doesn't open my phone, because I would just die of embarrassment if he sees that he is the lock screen picture on my phone." She then tumbles into the pile of books on her bed, turning round to bury her head into her pillow. "Why did it have to be him?"

"I can't believe I acted so oblivious about who it was, him and Gray are two of the most well known people at the school. Urgh this was so stupid...Natsu, please." She held her pillow to her chest, just stayed still. "Well I can't do anything for now...I guess I have to wait until tomorrow."


	2. chapter 2

The next day Lucy woke up not realizing that she fell asleep writing again. Lucy rose from the chair she was sleeping in, reaching for her phone. Suddenly she remembers the events that happened the day before and realizes she doesn't have her phone. She rushes to get ready for school then runs out the door to school, but yet again in her rush she bumps into someone knocking them down. Looking at the person she knocked over, she realized it was Levy, her blue haired best friend. "Oh shoot sorry Levy." Lucy says as she helps her up.

"It's no big deal, but why are you in such a rush? It's like an hour before class starts."Levy asks dusting herself off.

"Oh I was trying to get to the boys basketball practice before it starts."

"Oooh why? I bet it's because you want to spy on Natsu again?" Levy says with a know it all smile.

"Not this time. This time I need to get my phone back before Natsu looks at it!!"

Levy hears the panic in her friends voice but looks at her confused. "How would he look at your phone?"

Lucy sighs and tells her friend everything that had happened the night before. Levy's eyes widen "Wait if he really has your phone then that means he can read everything we have ever said about him, right?!?!?"

Lucy nods


End file.
